Yo Noid
Yo Noid is the eleventh episode of The Irate Gamer. The long list of doublethink commited by The Irate Gamer can be seen here Summary Irate Gamer holds a literal captive audience. The Noid and his video game are to executed at once with Chris Bores having complete control over the Noid's behaviour. Not satsified with having the Noid completely under his control, Chris Bores wants the audience's complacency as he sets an entire urban city on fire in a desperate cry for attention. Chris Bores manages to get the attention he wants, but at what cost? Viewers are enticed to ask the following questions: Was non-domino related objects worth it? Could you sink any lower Chris (even when the answer is a resounding yes)? Audiences are invited to the spectactle of the man who set an entire city on fire just because he wanted some pizza. Manchild and manchild clash in this THC fueled battle for supremacy and pizza. WHY CHRIS? WHY!? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST ORDER A PIZZA? High Detail Plot summary The episode starts with an Irate Gamer title card asking viewers to rate and subscribe. Attentive viewers will note that the card does not say comment or critique as the comment section has been completely disabled. After the standard intro sequence using Irate Gamer's trademark style of not citing the people responsible (for compiling the music), Irate Gamer is seen taking pizza out of an oven. Irate Gamer ensures that his audience knows that it is a pizza (as opposed to plastic one that is very clearly in place of a pizza) in order to help audiences undersstand what a pizza is and to compensate for the fact that he has eaten all of the real pizza and can't be filmed with real food since he would have devoured it already. Irate Gamer states that a lesser being (whose laugh can be heard) should back off but this lesser being is off-screen leaving attentive viewers to note that Irate Gamer may actually be telling the audience to stay away from his plastic pizza (which he intends to consume). Chris shouts “'It’s time to avoid The Noid!'” establishing that the lesser being is in fact the Noid pizza mascot. Chris states that the Noid is familiar with “'Anyone who grew up in the 1980s'” pointing out the obvious connection between being able to see the character in advertisements during a time period and living within that time period. Irate Gamer points out that there is relatively little reason to make a Noid game and frequently pauses during his lecture for the Noid character to be electronically spliced in to be annoying even though Chris should have edited out the pauses to make the scene more fluent. The lecture ends when the Noid begins laughing uncontrollably while Chris attempts to talk louder than him. Rather than let the Noid know his behaviour is unsatisifactory, Irate Gamer uses a frying pan to hit the Noid over the head. This scene is actually quite graphic and horrifying since the Noid is an electronic effect whose movement and actions are all under the control of Irate Gamer. Given that Irate Gamer is seen pausing and waiting for the Noid to interupt before attempting to explain anything (a real educator would attempt to avoid distractions and not embrace them), attentive viewers will notice that Irate Gamer has planned an elaborate execution for the Noid (which of course he will get away with since the viewers will think the Noid deserved to be abused). Irate Gamer actually starts the game and instead of talking about gameplay, Chris teases the audience by instead critiquing the title. Chris points out that the game should be called "The Noid" and not "Yo! Noid" this makes Chris angry and he mentions that people will not like him when he's angry, obviously referring to his inability to fake anger and his poor behaviour when operating under ladybuggin777 and as Batdamn. Irate Gamer notes that the story of the game is that Noid must protect the city from his evil twin. Irate Gamer then wonders aloud how his evil twin, the one he brutally murdered at the disappointment of his audience, is doing. This sequence demonstrates Chris's use of marajuana since there would be no reason to ask how a person someone has murdered is doing since their status would be murdered. Irate Gamer clearly commited the murder due to his rampant drug abuse and inability to perceive reality due to the effects of THC. Evil Gamer may not even had a gun (to threaten him like in Super Mario Bros 2 review) or even work in the employ of the Shadow Overlord since it takes way too long for this team to do anything worthwhile (and when they do, Irate Gamer is instantly prepared to deal with them which shouldn't be case since Irate Gamer would not know what to do. This makes it clear that Evil Gamer and Shadow Overlord cooperation are just products of THC hallucination). The Irate Gamer Show then uses the poorly contrived transition line to skip to a scene in which Evil Gamer is shown plotting against Irate Gamer, despite the fact that Evil gamer demonstrated calm and collectiveness during his brief existence before Irate Gamer suddenly murdered him. Irate Gamer finally starts to play the actual game.Chris notes that the graphics are good and that this would normally be enough to placate him. Then Chris states “'Did someone play this game before releasing it to the public? It’s not set up like a normal game and it’s also fustrating as fuck! She-it!'” indicating that Irate Gamer does not know that NES games would have NES controls and difficulty. Irate Gamer says “'And expect to die often, I can not express this enough.'” while intentionally getting his character killed. Irate Gamer states “'It’s not an option folks, you are destined to die! Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit'” demonstrating that if the character isn't killed by the enemies during regular gameplay, Irate Gamer will intentionally kill the Noid. “'Damn it, this game is the biggest piece of..................... crap!'” demonstrating that Chris can use the C-word too instead of the S-word. “'You know, they should have added a heart system to make this easier!'” though this would not help Chris Bores much given that he's cheated in most of the game's he's played so far. “'I mean, even a puff of smoke will kill your ass! What the fuck?'” indicating that Chris Bores does not understand the complications of carbon monoxide or pollution. This is odd as Chris does not compare the puff of smoke to the gaseous and poisonious execretions he makes every 5 minutes from the rear and repeatedly from the oral cavity. Irate Gamer states that he has reached the end of the level and is surprised to see that there is a boss battle. The boss battle involves cards which are too complicated for Chris to read or understand and so Chris naturally remarks that the boss battle is a waste of time while the city could be burning down. Chris then sets a city on fire demonstrating his desire to be entertained and the consequences of non-compliance. The audience, shocked with fear, is unable to point out that the game is a reskin of a game known as 'Kamen no Ninja Hanamaru' which also had boss fights but with the cards being a fight scene rather than a pizza eating contest. Irate Gamer takes full advantage of the audience's fear by stating that the boss battle requires you to pick a card within a time limit and continues to list pointless aspects of the boss battle that are easily avoided. Irate Gamer states that these boss battles occur every stage, a statement that the audience does not correct to every two stages because of their intense fear of being combusted. “'If it was up to me, I’d flush this fucker down the toilet!'" Irate Gamer then flushes his TV screen down the toilet which is then replaced by an audience member frothed with frost fingered fear. Irate Gamer calmly rants about the domino pizza advertisements. Irate Gamer suddenly receives a check and a sponsorship from domino pizza and says “'But, what do I know'?" and suddenly is clad in several non-related domino pizza products. Given that Chris Bores just murdered an entire city using pyrotechnics; the check, clothing and drink are most likely donated from the audience. Irate Gamer continues to abuse the audience's pyrotechnically induced complacency with statements such as “'And the game isn’t really that hard. If you die, that means you suck and are bad at it.'” and “'But don’t get mad, get Glad Lock Zipper Bags'” with other anger inciting moments such as a photoshopped top 100 NES list that has yo noid at number 3. The audience weighs its a fear with its hatred but finds that it is still complacent as a ticker appears at the bottom of the screen asking audience members to watch dancing with the stars. Irate Gamer says the jetpack levels are cool and enters the final boss battle. Chris watches the ending which shows the noid getting pizza and stroking his possible reproductive organs while the words 'the end' appear on screen. Irate Gamer states that the ending sucks since he did not gain any material or pleasurable benefits from the game. Irate Gamer tears off his shirt to reveal that he has made the video to advertise for the offical Irate Gamer shirt he expects everyone to buy. “'Yo fuck yourself'” Irate Gamer says after throwing the cartridge and hitting (and killing) an audience member. Chris Bores then stares at the audience demonstrating his desire to eat them. Chris Bores eats the audience members while the scene shifts to Evil Gamer attempting to rally an army to kill Chris. But since the writer is Chris Bores, lemmings appear and casually walk into the pit. It should be noted that lemmings have abilities to prevent this. It is unknown how many people were killed when the unknown city was tragically set on fire. External links *Internet Movie Database Video Category:The Irate Gamer episodes Category:The Irate Gamer season 1 episodes